


Coming to Terms

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boy Love, Fluff, Intervention, Kissing (and lots of it), Love Confessions, M/M, little snippets of Kiyoshi/Hyuuga (br)optness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team thinks it would do them, and him, a lot of good if he would just admits to his feelings already but of course the stubborn power forward won't go down without a fight. A few months have passed since the Winter Cup and Kagami is still having a serious case of denial and refuses to admit to anything that is quite obvious to everyone else. This may take some proding. Let's stage an intervention!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one on the chopping block for Aokaga Month. Hope you enjoy this piece. Thank you for reading.

"Bakagami!" Riko's tone is hostile and rough as it bounces off the walls and carries itself throughout the gymnasium. "Sit down right now!" she demands - borderline threatens. Hyuga flinches. Koganei wants to go hide in a corner far, far away. Mitobe cares and wants to help but a part of him is ready for this to be over (he has lunches to make for tomorrow after all). Tsuchida isn't sure of what to say or if he should say anything at all for that matter. Izuki can't come up with a single joke to lighten the air. Kiyoshi finds the whole thing quite amusing. The first years bundle together in fear (jeez their coach can be scary). Kuroko is looking as passive as ever - wait, wait, there's definitely light mirth in his sky blue eyes. And Kagami, he's, well...

Even as a child, Kagami usually wasn't one for defiance, especially when it came to his coaches or basketball in general but no, nu huh, no way, not this time, just no because he was **_not_** about to have this conversation! No, as a matter of fact, there wasn't even a "conversation" to had, there wasn't anything to talk about! Because there's no way, he couldn't, he'd never, he wouldn't, he, he...

"It's okay to admit your true feelings to us Kagami-kun. We support you." Kuroko says in the middle of all the tension. All eyes turn to him, though he is more perceptive of the flaming red ones boring into his soul. "Shut it, there are no 'true feelings'!" Kuroko's light-haired head askews, "So they're just regular feelings then Kagami-kun?" The Leo looks livid and Mitobe can't help but find Kuroko's little jabs entertaining; a tiny smile graces his face.

"There are no feelings! I don't feel anything for that idiot!"

"That's funny," Riko interjects, her tone all smug and snarky, "I don't ever recall saying a name." Kagami blanches, caught but not beaten. He sharply turns to his coach. "Well it's _obvious_ who you're talking about," he answers with light spite before he turns to finish glaring at Kuroko, "especially if _this one_ is involved." "Why Kagami-kun I would never." Kuroko's statement - technically said with sarcasm - further enrages the redhead, who'd be wrapping his hands around that scrawny little neck if Hyuuga didn't draw his attention.

"Listen, Kagami, we don't care if that's who you like or want to be with or whatever, just don't let it affect the games."

"That's quite mature of you Hyuuga." (Said by Kiyoshi of course).

"Shut your mouth!"

Kagami can't help but to feel trapped. What did he do to deserve this, honestly? Did his team really believe that he and Tōō's power forward were a _thing_ or at least had some kind of relationship going on? What the hell made them come to that conclusion!? He was careful after all, least, he thought he was. He acted as he normally would around the ace, treated him like he usually did, what made them catch on?  
Running his hand through his hair, pushing bi-colored strands back, Kagami sighs, he suddenly felt exhausted, this "intervention" busy was beginning to take its toll on him. "Guys," he releases his hair and his whole body sags forward, "Aomine and I aren't a 'thing'" - he visibly does finger quotations - , "heck we aren't even friends, we just play basketball together."

(Chalk it up for Kagami to be the worst liar in history because only a total idiot wouldn't noticed how his voice wavered for that split second or how he purposely avoided eye contact.)

"You feed him Kagami-kun."

He nearly broke his neck to glare at the light-haired bluenette.

"Only when the idiot forgets his wallet!" he retorts before he sighs, shrugs and looks elsewhere, "Plus it'd be rude to send him back hungry and all after he came to play basketball with me." A small chuckle along with an even smaller smile comes to him, "He's a lazy idiot, sometimes he forgets that he needs to eat."

(Subconsciously and simultaneously, all of Seiren, minus one megane, decides not to question that light and good-humoured tone in his last statement or how he even knows such a thing about the darker teen.)

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Hyuuga says rapidly as he waves his hands in front of him. He looks at Kagami with a suspicious eye from behind his lens, "So you're telling me that that **selfish** moron comes _**all** the way down here from his school_ **just** to play basketball with you?" Ignorant to the obvious cues his captain is sending Kagami nods, "Well yeah but it's not like his school is that far." "Not that far!?" Hyuuga exclaims, " Tōō's at least half-an-hour away! How is that not far!?" Kagami shrugs while looking down at the gym floor, muttering, "Still not far." It takes a glare from Riko and a mouthed "hey just let it go" from Kiyoshi to stop him from murdering the supposedly oblivious underclassmen.

"Is that why you let him sleep over at your place Kagami-kun, because Tōō _isn't_ too far?"

"It was late."

"It was 8."

"He needed to shower."

"Aomine-kun could have done so at his own home."

"But then the people on the train would have to suffer with his stench."

"That's never bothered you before."

"....."

"...Aomine-kun...he had fun that night."

"Really?"

Kuroko smiles, it is small and subtle but real and meaningful, "Yes really Kagami-kun, he had fun." Kagami chuckles lightly and rubs the back of his neck, "Ah well that's good to hear, I wouldn't have guessed so though, he didn't seem like he was having much fun." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Aomine-kun is bad with expressing himself." Kagami nods and say, more to himself than to them, "I should remember that." Koganei raises an eyebrow to his statement, "Why?" Kagami turns to him, "So I can pay more attention to his expressions than his words next time." "So," Koganei says, stretching out the word, "his happiness, it's important to you then?" Embrassement comes in the form of blush coloring his tan cheeks, he scoffs and turns his nose up, "Don't put it that way, you make it sound like I care about him."

"But you do care, right Kagami?" Izuki asks.

"No I don't."

"Are you sure, I mean, you let the guy sleep over," - _"Oi, it was one time!"_ \- "you feed him" - _"Only because he's an idiot who would starve otherwise!_ \- "And didn't you once say that he looks good in his uniform?" All eyes turn to him at that moment. "Well, red and black are nice colors with his skin tone and his hair color!" Riko smirks at the new evidence, "Oh really, well I've never noticed that about him and I'm a _girl._ And I can say that I've heard you say anything like that about any of us before." Stuttering at the insight as more red stains his cheeks, Kagami's scarlet orbs fall to the floor again, "I have an eye for these kinds of things okay," he grumbles, "Back in America Alex would help me pick out things that didn't clash with my hair, since it's such an odd color," he tugs at the strands, "I just notice these things when it comes to others with odd hair color, I've done it for Kuroko too, just never said anything."

 

"Do you think it's going well Dai-chan?" The pink-haired manager inquires as she stands on her tip-toes, focused on the scene as she looks through one of the windows on Seirin gym's doors. Not too far off, with eyes glued to his phone, Aomine shrugs, "Don't know, I doubt it though." With hands - and boobs - pressed against the door, Momoi turns to him, a curious look on her face, "Why would you say that?" He takes a sideways glance away from the device to look at her, "Mines was awful so his must be too." "Ah," Momoi notes as she nods at the memory, Aomine's intervention was a hell of a struggle, mostly because it was full of yelling from him and Wakamatsu. In fact, the only reason it was even successful (and no one got injured... well no one got horribly injured) was due to Imayoshi coming down from college when it happened. For the kind of person he is, for someone who seems downright cynical and uncaring, he has a way with words - maybe he has a manipulative personality?  
Eyeing the phone in hand Momoi soon asks, "What're doing?" "Asking if Kagami wants to grab some Maji Burger right now." "Huh but," she leans off the door and fully turns to him, "the intervention isn't over." Aomine shrugs, "I don't care, I'm hungry." "Then I guess we could go and get something while we..." her words trail into off into silence as she sees the face he's making, she can read him loud and clear even if he doesn't want her to; _but I want to eat with him too_. She smiles, "Okay Dai-chan, we'll wait."

"So what if he's texting me!?" the duo hears from inside the gym, "We can text! It's not a crime!" Aomine smirks and prepares to add insult to injury for the embarrassed teen. He turns and grasps the door handle, ready to burst in there and make a scene because a.) seeing Kagami's blushing face is freaking adorable and b.) pissing him off is pretty entertaining, but he is cut short, really short, in his endeavors.

"I just like being with him okay!? He's stupid and arrogant and childish and annoying but we get along somehow! He's funny! He likes basketball and he's good at it! We like the same kind of games! We like the same kind of movies! We both suck at math! We just, we just have fun together!" his voice begins to lower, "I'm happy. I mean, Aomine and I, we've come so far, and I just don't want to ruin anything okay. So it doesn't matter if I feel something for him, something stronger than this weird rivalry-friendship thing we got going on, I just....." The rest of Kagami's words are too low; Aomine and Momoi are unable to hear the rest from outside the door.  
Turning, Momoi looks over at her childhold friend and wonders what should she say at a moment like this. What is one to say when they literally hear a confession from the one they are actually infatuated with? Not only a confession but their fear of losing them, the fear of being rejected by them? "Dai-chan," is all Momoi can get out before he is gone - in the best way possible.

"Ao-Aomine! What're you doing here!?" the darker bluenette ignores Kagami's words as he continues marching on, his eyes ablazed and mouth drawn shut. Kagami is actually a bit frightful (but at the same time he is also amazed and slightly aroused) of that nearly crazed look in those navy orbs. He takes a few timid steps back before he is grabbed, roughly so, by the Tōō first-year. "Oi! The heck is your -

Everyone in the vicinity stood still in a shell-shocked silence but inwardly, they were screaming. _Did this boy have no shame!?_

Kagami is late in his own recognition of surprisingly soft lips being pressed against his slightly chapped ones but when it does happen. He is too shocked to respond, to move, to think. In that moment, Kagami is plunged into utter surrealism - _is Aomine Daiki **kissing** him_?!  
Pulling away briefly, just a mere inch or two from the older male, with a forever arrogant smirk plastered on his face Aomine speaks. "Date me." Even if, by some miracle, Kagami was in the right state of mind to respond, he wouldn't have been able to, not with the way Aomine's lips are pressed firmly against his once more. He pulls away again, their lips are still touching this time and Kagami can feel the younger's words against his lips as he mutters, "Date me." He kisses him again, softer this time, before pulling back, "Let's head to Maji." He kisses him again. "Then back to your place for movies." He kisses him again. "I'll sleepover." Kiss. "And we can play a game or two first thing tomorrow." Kiss.  
He pulls away, officially this time, and stares at the redhead expectantly and holy moly Kagami can read his face so clearly for the first time. _I like you, I like you a lot, I'm scared but let's try, give me a chance._  


His hands shoot out, wrapping around the slightly taller teen's neck before pulling him in. Their foreheads connected, he stares into those dark orbs that hold hope and fear and affection; they're so warm, he feels it in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah," he whispers, he starts to smile, "yeah let's, let's do this." Aomine grins, not smirks but actually grins, at the answer. It is short-lived though, soon his smirk returns, "Alright, ready to head out then?" Kagami smiles, it is small, cheery, bashful, and utterly adorable against his pinkened cheeks, "Yeah, yeah, lemme grab my bag." Aomine's smile widens as he leans in and captures Kagami's lips once more. He feels a respond this time; he smiles into the kiss, he can feel Kagami doing the same. He can see Kagami close his eyes through his own half-lidded gaze. He can feel the toned arms around his neck tighten; he loves the feeling and hopes to envelope himself in it. He lifts his hand, the one that doesn't have a loose grip on Kagami's white shirt, and places it on a sun-kissed cheek; he moves his thumb and lightly caresses it, the small sound from Kagami lets him know that it is appreciated.

The light lick from Kagami's tongue on his bottom lip was one of those things Aomine is unprepared for but he isn't about to question it, in fact he was about to open his mouth so he could flick and slide and mash his tongue against the other, pull him closer, explore everything he has to offer and consume him whole, when the clapping started. The two break apart, Aomine nearly leaning back in for another kiss but stops himself, before the two look for the source. It's just Kuroko at first, then Momoi joins (Aomine questions when she even got into the room), before Riko joins, then Koganei, and soon enough all of them are clapping, a few even cheering while an exasperated Hyuuga mutters, "This better not affect the games." Kiyoshi just smiles and places his hand on the megane's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I have this thought (borderline headcanon) of Alex helping little Kagami pick out clothes and stuff because he's self-conscious about the way he looks, he doesn't like attention to be drawn to his hair or his eyebrows.
> 
> Also I feel like emotionally, Aomine is more in tuned it his feelings than Kagami, he just has the tendency to be more of a pessimist (or oblivious or an ass) so that gets in the way of him realizing things quickly. Not saying that Kagami isn't emotional, I just think it might take more to get like a really good reaction out of him. Just my look.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> HAPPY AOKAGA MONTH! (you know you wanna check it out on Tumblr yeah lol)


End file.
